


Sous couvert

by Shadofu



Series: Bleach Short Collection [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crack-ish, Fluff and Humor, M/M, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: La famille Kuchiki pense qu'il est temps que Byakuya se remarie et Ginrei joue les entremetteurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette sur le thème « mariage arrangé ». Crosspostée sur ffnet.

Kuchiki Ginrei avala une gorgée de thé chaud, prit quelques secondes pour la savourer et rouvrit les yeux. Agenouillé de l'autre côté de la table basse, son petit-fils avait commencé à parcourir les documents qu'il venait de lui remettre. Son expression était indéchiffrable et, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Ginrei éprouva un bref pincement au cœur en pensant à l'adolescent impulsif qu'avait été autrefois Byakuya.

\- Le chef de la famille Kagahara nous a approchés au sujet d'une union avec sa fille aînée. Le conseil familial a jugé que sa requête était une bonne occasion de te présenter des choix possibles de remariage.

Byakuya lisait les noms, jetait un œil aux portraits, mais ne s'arrêtait sur aucun en particulier.

\- J'ai moi-même suggéré un ou deux candidats, ajouta Ginrei nonchalamment. J'espère que l'un d'entre eux retiendra ton attention.

Byakuya hocha distraitement la tête, saisit le dossier suivant, l'ouvrit et se figea, la surprise visible sur son visage.

\- … Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Ginrei dissimula son sourire en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le conseil le considère comme un bon parti, continua Byakuya, d'autant plus si l'on tient compte de son sexe.

\- De par l'adoption de Rukia, la production d'un héritier n'est plus un problème pressant. Ce remariage serait avant tout une alliance de prestige. Malgré la déchéance des Shiba, Kurosaki Ichigo reste le descendant de l'une des plus grandes familles nobles du Seireitei, un héros notoire de la Soul Society et un vice-capitaine du Gotei 13.

\- Et qu'en dit l'intéressé ?

\- Rien encore. Mais Shiba Kûkaku, en tant que chef de clan, m'a volontiers donné son accord pour l'inclure à la liste des candidats.

Après avoir hurlé de rire pendant pas moins de dix minutes.

Ginrei s'amusa de constater que Byakuya étudiait d'un air songeur la photographie qui accompagnait le dossier. Il savait que, contrairement aux représentations usuelles des candidats en pied vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits sur un fond neutre, celle-ci montrait un gros plan d'Ichigo pris à la dérobée pendant son sommeil, la bouche entrouverte, un mince filet de bave le long de son menton. Kûkaku lui avait remis le cliché elle-même avec un sourire de hyène.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne sont que des suggestions, personne n'exige que tu te remaries. Mais prends tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir. 

Ginrei déposa sa tasse vide sur la table, avant de lancer un regard appuyé à son petit-fils.

\- Après tout, tu ne fréquentes personne, n'est-ce pas ?

—

\- Ton grand-père t'a appelé pour te refiler de la paperasse ? fit distraitement Ichigo en se déplaçant pour laisser à Byakuya la place de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Il était absorbé par la lecture d'un roman qu'il avait ramené de sa dernière expédition dans le monde des humains et n'avait accordé qu'un bref coup d'oeil à Byakuya, lorsque celui-ci avait fait son entrée dans le salon, une pile de dossiers sous le bras.

\- Pas exactement. Il s'agit d'une liste de candidats pour mon éventuel remariage.

Ichigo laissa échapper un ricanement, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

\- Rien d'intéressant ?

\- L'une des propositions est, en fait, extrêmement tentante.

Ichigo, surpris par le ton sérieux de son amant, oublia aussitôt sa lecture et se tourna vers lui. Il étouffa l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui était apparue au creux de son estomac et s'efforça de prendre un air narquois.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu me largues pour une princesse ?

\- Non, répondit Byakuya avec l'esquisse d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Avec ton accord, j'aimerais épouser cette personne.

Confus et incertain, Ichigo prit le dossier que Byakuya lui tendait et l'ouvrit. 

Et se retrouva face à lui-même.

L'espace de quelques secondes, son cerveau passa hors connexion.

Puis l'information atteignit enfin son destinataire.

\- … Je ne sais pas si je suis plus perturbé par la façon dont tu viens de me demander en mariage l'air de rien ou par le fait que Kûkaku m'a apparemment balancé sur le marché sans me prévenir.

Puis, comme il était plus doué pour communiquer par les actions que par la parole, il entreprit de transmettre à Byakuya à quel point il était enthousiasmé par son choix d'époux en l'embrassant passionnément. Il ne s'interrompit que pour s'exclamer :

\- Et d'où sort cette photo d'abord !


End file.
